The present embodiments generally relate to storage batteries. More specifically, the present embodiments relate to a clamp for electrically coupling to storage batteries.
Storage batteries, such as lead acid storage batteries of the type used in the automotive industry, have existed for many years. However, understanding the nature of such storage batteries, how such storage batteries operate and how to accurately test such batteries has been an ongoing endeavor and has proved quite difficult. Storage batteries consist of a plurality of individual storage cells electrically connected in series. Typically, each cell has a voltage potential of about 2.1 volts. By connecting the cells in series, the voltage of the individual cells is added in a cumulative manner. For example, in a typical automotive storage battery, six storage cells are used to provide a total voltage when the battery is fully charged up to 12.6 volts.
Several techniques have been used to test the condition of storage batteries. These techniques include a voltage test to determine if the battery voltage is below a certain threshold, and a load test that involves discharging a battery using a known load. A more recent technique involves measuring the conductance of the storage batteries. Various testers that employ this testing technique are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,911, issued Mar. 25, 1975, to Champlin; U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,708, issued Sep. 30, 1975, to Champlin; U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,768, issued Mar. 28, 1989, to Champlin; U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,170, issued Apr. 25, 1989, to Champlin; U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,038, issued Nov. 14, 1989, to Champlin; U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,416, issued Mar. 27, 1990, to Champlin; U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,269, issued Aug. 18, 1992, to Champlin; U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,380, issued Aug. 30, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,136, issued Nov. 5, 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 5,574,355, issued Nov. 12, 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 5,583,416, issued Dec. 10, 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 5,585,728, issued Dec. 17, 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 5,589,757, issued Dec. 31, 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,093, issued Jan. 7, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,098, issued Jan. 28, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,656,920, issued Aug. 12, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,757,192, issued May 26, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,821,756, issued Oct. 13, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,831,435, issued Nov. 3, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,858, issued Feb. 16, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 5,914,605, issued Jun. 22, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 5,945,829, issued Aug. 31, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 6,002,238, issued Dec. 14, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 6,037,751, issued Mar. 14, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 6,037,777, issued Mar. 14, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 6,051,976, issued Apr. 18, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 6,081,098, issued Jun. 27, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 6,091,245, issued Jul. 18, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 6,104,167, issued Aug. 15, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 6,137,269, issued Oct. 24, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 6,163,156, issued Dec. 19, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 6,172,483, issued Jan. 9, 2001; U.S. Pat. No. 6,172,505, issued Jan. 9, 2001; U.S. Pat. No. 6,222,369, issued Apr. 24, 2001; U.S. Pat. No. 6,225,808, issued May 1, 2001; U.S. Pat. No. 6,249,124, issued Jun. 19, 2001; U.S. Pat. No. 6,259,254, issued Jul. 10, 2001; U.S. Pat. No. 6,262,563, issued Jul. 17, 2001; U.S. Pat. No. 6,294,896, issued Sep. 25, 2001; U.S. Pat. No. 6,294,897, issued Sep. 25, 2001; U.S. Pat. No. 6,304,087, issued Oct. 16, 2001; U.S. Pat. No. 6,310,481, issued Oct. 30, 2001; U.S. Pat. No. 6,313,607, issued Nov. 6, 2001; U.S. Pat. No. 6,313,608, issued Nov. 6, 2001; U.S. Pat. No. 6,316,914, issued Nov. 13, 2001; U.S. Pat. No. 6,323,650, issued Nov. 27, 2001; U.S. Pat. No. 6,329,793, issued Dec. 11, 2001; U.S. Pat. No. 6,331,762, issued Dec. 18, 2001; U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,113, issued Dec. 18, 2001; U.S. Pat. No. 6,351,102, issued Feb. 26, 2002; U.S. Pat. No. 6,359,441, issued Mar. 19, 2002; U.S. Pat. No. 6,363,303, issued Mar. 26, 2002; U.S. Pat. No. 6,377,031, issued Apr. 23, 2002; U.S. Pat. No. 6,392,414, issued May 21, 2002; U.S. Pat. No. 6,417,669, issued Jul. 9, 2002; U.S. Pat. No. 6,424,158, issued Jul. 23, 2002; U.S. Pat. No. 6,441,585, issued Aug. 17, 2002; U.S. Pat. No. 6,437,957, issued Aug. 20, 2002; U.S. Pat. No. 6,445,158, issued Sep. 3, 2002; U.S. Pat. No. 6,456,045; U.S. Pat. No. 6,466,025, issued Oct. 15, 2002; U.S. Pat. No. 6,465,908, issued Oct. 15, 2002; U.S. Pat. No. 6,466,026, issued Oct. 15, 2002; U.S. Pat. No. 6,469,511, issued Nov. 22, 2002; U.S. Pat. No. 6,495,990, issued Dec. 17, 2002; U.S. Pat. No. 6,497,209, issued Dec. 24, 2002; U.S. Pat. No. 6,507,196, issued Jan. 14, 2003; U.S. Pat. No. 6,534,993; issued Mar. 18, 2003; U.S. Pat. No. 6,544,078, issued Apr. 8, 2003; U.S. Pat. No. 6,556,019, issued Apr. 29, 2003; U.S. Pat. No. 6,566,883, issued May 20, 2003; U.S. Pat. No. 6,586,941, issued Jul. 1, 2003; U.S. Pat. No. 6,597,150, issued Jul. 22, 2003; U.S. Pat. No. 6,621,272, issued Sep. 16, 2003; U.S. Pat. No. 6,623,314, issued Sep. 23, 2003; U.S. Pat. No. 6,633,165, issued Oct. 14, 2003; U.S. Pat. No. 6,635,974, issued Oct. 21, 2003; U.S. Pat. No. 6,696,819, issued Feb. 24, 2014; U.S. Pat. No. 6,707,303, issued Mar. 16, 2004; U.S. Pat. No. 6,737,831, issued May 18, 2004; U.S. Pat. No. 6,744,149, issued Jun. 1, 2004; U.S. Pat. No. 6,759,849, issued Jul. 6, 2004; U.S. Pat. No. 6,781,382, issued Aug. 24, 2004; U.S. Pat. No. 6,788,025, filed Sep. 7, 2004; U.S. Pat. No. 6,795,782, issued Sep. 21, 2004; U.S. Pat. No. 6,805,090, filed Oct. 19, 2004; U.S. Pat. No. 6,806,716, filed Oct. 19, 2004; U.S. Pat. No. 6,850,037, filed Feb. 1, 2005; U.S. Pat. No. 6,850,037, issued Feb. 1, 2005; U.S. Pat. No. 6,871,151, issued Mar. 22, 2005; U.S. Pat. No. 6,885,195, issued Apr. 26, 2005; U.S. Pat. No. 6,888,468, issued May 3, 2005; U.S. Pat. No. 6,891,378, issued May 10, 2005; U.S. Pat. No. 6,906,522, issued Jun. 14, 2005; U.S. Pat. No. 6,906,523, issued Jun. 14, 2005; U.S. Pat. No. 6,909,287, issued Jun. 21, 2005; U.S. Pat. No. 6,914,413, issued Jul. 5, 2005; U.S. Pat. No. 6,913,483, issued Jul. 5, 2005; U.S. Pat. No. 6,930,485, issued Aug. 16, 2005; U.S. Pat. No. 6,933,727, issued Aug. 23, 200; U.S. Pat. No. 6,941,234, filed Sep. 6, 2005; U.S. Pat. No. 6,967,484, issued Nov. 22, 2005; U.S. Pat. No. 6,998,847, issued Feb. 14, 2006; U.S. Pat. No. 7,003,410, issued Feb. 21, 2006; U.S. Pat. No. 7,003,411, issued Feb. 21, 2006; U.S. Pat. No. 7,012,433, issued Mar. 14, 2006; U.S. Pat. No. 7,015,674, issued Mar. 21, 2006; U.S. Pat. No. 7,034,541, issued Apr. 25, 2006; U.S. Pat. No. 7,039,533, issued May 2, 2006; U.S. Pat. No. 7,058,525, issued Jun. 6, 2006; U.S. Pat. No. 7,081,755, issued Jul. 25, 2006; U.S. Pat. No. 7,106,070, issued Sep. 12, 2006; U.S. Pat. No. 7,116,109, issued Oct. 3, 2006; U.S. Pat. No. 7,119,686, issued Oct. 10, 2006; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,126,341, issued Oct. 24, 2006; U.S. Pat. No. 7,154,276, issued Dec. 26, 2006; U.S. Pat. No. 7,198,510, issued Apr. 3, 2007; U.S. Pat. No. 7,363,175, issued Apr. 22, 2008; U.S. Pat. No. 7,208,914, issued Apr. 24, 2007; U.S. Pat. No. 7,246,015, issued Jul. 17, 2007; U.S. Pat. No. 7,295,936, issued Nov. 13, 2007; U.S. Pat. No. 7,319,304, issued Jan. 15, 2008; U.S. Pat. No. 7,363,175, issued Apr. 22, 2008; U.S. Pat. No. 7,398,176, issued Jul. 8, 2008; U.S. Pat. No. 7,408,358, issued Aug. 5, 2008; U.S. Pat. No. 7,425,833, issued Sep. 16, 2008; U.S. Pat. No. 7,446,536, issued Nov. 4, 2008; U.S. Pat. No. 7,479,763, issued Jan. 20, 2009; U.S. Pat. No. 7,498,767, issued Mar. 3, 2009; U.S. Pat. No. 7,501,795, issued Mar. 10, 2009; U.S. Pat. No. 7,505,856, issued Mar. 17, 2009; U.S. Pat. No. 7,545,146, issued Jun. 9, 2009; U.S. Pat. No. 7,557,586, issued Jul. 7, 2009; U.S. Pat. No. 7,595,643, issued Sep. 29, 2009; U.S. Pat. No. 7,598,699, issued Oct. 6, 2009; U.S. Pat. No. 7,598,744, issued Oct. 6, 2009; U.S. Pat. No. 7,598,743, issued Oct. 6, 2009; U.S. Pat. No. 7,619,417, issued Nov. 17, 2009; U.S. Pat. No. 7,642,786, issued Jan. 5, 2010; U.S. Pat. No. 7,642,787, issued Jan. 5, 2010; U.S. Pat. No. 7,656,162, issued Feb. 2, 2010; U.S. Pat. No. 7,688,074, issued Mar. 30, 2010; U.S. Pat. No. 7,705,602, issued Apr. 27, 2010; U.S. Pat. No. 7,706,992, issued Apr. 27, 2010; U.S. Pat. No. 7,710,119, issued May 4, 2010; U.S. Pat. No. 7,723,993, issued May 25, 2010; U.S. Pat. No. 7,728,597, issued Jun. 1, 2010; U.S. Pat. No. 7,772,850, issued Aug. 10, 2010; U.S. Pat. No. 7,774,151, issued Aug. 10, 2010; U.S. Pat. No. 7,777,612, issued Aug. 17, 2010; U.S. Pat. No. 7,791,348, issued Sep. 7, 2010; U.S. Pat. No. 7,808,375, issued Oct. 5, 2010; U.S. Pat. No. 7,924,015, issued Apr. 12, 2011; U.S. Pat. No. 7,940,053, issued May 10, 2011; U.S. Pat. No. 7,940,052, issued May 10, 2011; U.S. Pat. No. 7,959,476, issued Jun. 14, 2011; U.S. Pat. No. 7,977,914, issued Jul. 12, 2011; U.S. Pat. No. 7,999,505, issued Aug. 16, 2011; U.S. Pat. No. D643,759, issued Aug. 23, 2011; U.S. Pat. No. 8,164,343, issued Apr. 24, 2012; U.S. Pat. No. 8,198,900, issued Jun. 12, 2012; U.S. Pat. No. 8,203,345, issued Jun. 19, 2012; U.S. Pat. No. 8,237,448, issued Aug. 7, 2012; U.S. Pat. No. 8,306,690, issued Nov. 6, 2012; U.S. Pat. No. 8,344,685, issued Jan. 1, 2013; U.S. Pat. No. 8,436,619, issued May 7, 2013; U.S. Pat. No. 8,442,877, issued May 14, 2013; U.S. Pat. No. 8,493,022, issued Jul. 23, 2013; U.S. Pat. No. D687,727, issued Aug. 13, 2013; U.S. Pat. No. 8,513,949, issued Aug. 20, 2013; U.S. Pat. No. 8,674,654, issued Mar. 18, 2014; U.S. Pat. No. 8,674,711, issued Mar. 18, 2014; U.S. Pat. No. 8,704,483, issued Apr. 22, 2014; U.S. Pat. No. 8,738,309, issued May 27, 2014; U.S. Pat. No. 8,754,653, issued Jun. 17, 2014; U.S. Pat. No. 8,872,516, issued Oct. 28, 2014; U.S. Pat. No. 8,872,517, issued Oct. 28, 2014; U.S. Pat. No. 8,958,998, issued Feb. 17, 2015; U.S. Pat. No. 8,963,550, issued Feb. 24, 2015; U.S. Pat. No. 9,018,958, issued. Apr. 28, 2015; U.S. Pat. No. 9,052,366, issued Jun. 9, 2015; U.S. Pat. No. 9,201,120, issued Dec. 1, 2015; U.S. Pat. No. 9,229,062, issued Jan. 5, 2016; U.S. Pat. No. 9,274,157, issued Mar. 1, 2016; U.S. Pat. No. 9,312,575, issued Apr. 12, 2016; U.S. Pat. No. 9,335,362, issued May 10, 2016; U.S. Pat. No. 9,425,487, issued Aug. 23, 2016; U.S. Pat. No. 9,419,311, issued Aug. 16, 2016; U.S. Ser. No. 09/780,146, filed Feb. 9, 2001, entitled STORAGE BATTERY WITH INTEGRAL BATTERY TESTER; U.S. Ser. No. 09/756,638, filed Jan. 8, 2001, entitled METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR DETERMINING BATTERY PROPERTIES FROM COMPLEX IMPEDANCE/ADMITTANCE; U.S. Ser. No. 09/862,783, filed May 21, 2001, entitled METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR TESTING CELLS AND BATTERIES EMBEDDED IN SERIES/PARALLEL SYSTEMS; U.S. Ser. No. 09/880,473, filed Jun. 13, 2001; entitled BATTERY TEST MODULE; U.S. Ser. No. 10/109,734, filed Mar. 28, 2002, entitled APPARATUS AND METHOD FOR COUNTERACTING SELF DISCHARGE IN A STORAGE BATTERY; U.S. Ser. No. 10/263,473, filed Oct. 2, 2002, entitled ELECTRONIC BATTERY TESTER WITH RELATIVE TEST OUTPUT; U.S. Ser. No. 09/653,963, filed Sep. 1, 2000, entitled SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR CONTROLLING POWER GENERATION AND STORAGE; U.S. Ser. No. 10/174,110, filed Jun. 18, 2002, entitled DAYTIME RUNNING LIGHT CONTROL USING AN INTELLIGENT POWER MANAGEMENT SYSTEM; U.S. Ser. No. 10/258,441, filed Apr. 9, 2003, entitled CURRENT MEASURING CIRCUIT SUITED FOR BATTERIES; U.S. Ser. No. 10/681,666, filed Oct. 8, 2003, entitled ELECTRONIC BATTERY TESTER WITH PROBE LIGHT; U.S. Ser. No. 60/587,232, filed Dec. 14, 2004, entitled CELLTRON ULTRA, U.S. Ser. No. 60/653,537, filed Feb. 16, 2005, entitled CUSTOMER MANAGED WARRANTY CODE; U.S. Ser. No. 60/665,070, filed Mar. 24, 2005, entitled OHMMETER PROTECTION CIRCUIT; U.S. Ser. No. 60,694,199, filed Jun. 27, 2005, entitled GEL BATTERY CONDUCTANCE COMPENSATION; U.S. Ser. No. 60/705,38, filed Aug. 4, 2005, entitled PORTABLE TOOL THEFT PREVENTION SYSTEM, U.S. Ser. No. 11/207,419, filed Aug. 19, 2005, entitled SYSTEM FOR AUTOMATICALLY GATHERING BATTERY INFORMATION FOR USE DURING BATTERY TESTER/CHARGING, U.S. Ser. No. 60/712,322, filed Aug. 29, 2005, entitled AUTOMOTIVE VEHICLE ELECTRICAL SYSTEM DIAGNOSTIC DEVICE, U.S. Ser. No. 60/713,168, filed Aug. 31, 2005, entitled LOAD TESTER SIMULATION WITH DISCHARGE COMPENSATION, U.S. Ser. No. 60/731,881, filed Oct. 31, 2005, entitled PLUG-IN FEATURES FOR BATTERY TESTERS; U.S. Ser. No. 60/731,887, filed Oct. 31, 2005, entitled AUTOMOTIVE VEHICLE ELECTRICAL SYSTEM DIAGNOSTIC DEVICE; U.S. Ser. No. 60/751,853, filed Dec. 20, 2005, entitled BATTERY MONITORING SYSTEM; U.S. Ser. No. 60/751,853, filed Dec. 20, 2005, entitled BATTERY MONITORING SYSTEM; U.S. Ser. No. 11/356,443, filed Feb. 16, 2006, entitled ELECTRONIC BATTERY TESTER WITH NETWORK COMMUNICATION; U.S. Ser. No. 60/847,064, filed Sep. 25, 2006, entitled STATIONARY BATTERY MONITORING ALGORITHMS; U.S. Ser. No. 60/950,182, filed Jul. 17, 2007, entitled BATTERY TESTER FOR HYBRID VEHICLE; U.S. Ser. No. 60/973,879, filed Sep. 20, 2007, entitled ELECTRONIC BATTERY TESTER FOR TESTING STATIONARY BATTERIES; U.S. Ser. No. 60/992,798, filed Dec. 6, 2007, entitled STORAGE BATTERY AND BATTERY TESTER; U.S. Ser. No. 61/061,848, filed Jun. 16, 2008, entitled KELVIN CLAMP FOR ELECTRONICALLY COUPLING TO A BATTERY CONTACT; U.S. Ser. No. 12/697,485, filed Feb. 1, 2010, entitled ELECTRONIC BATTERY TESTER; U.S. Ser. No. 12/712,456, filed Feb. 25, 2010, entitled METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR DETECTING CELL DETERIORATION IN AN ELECTROCHEMICAL CELL OR BATTERY; U.S. Ser. No. 61/311,485, filed Mar. 8, 2010, entitled BATTERY TESTER WITH DATABUS FOR COMMUNICATING WITH VEHICLE ELECTRICAL SYSTEM; U.S. Ser. No. 61/313,893, filed Mar. 15, 2010, entitled USE OF BATTERY MANUFACTURE/SELL DATE IN DIAGNOSIS AND RECOVERY OF DISCHARGED BATTERIES; U.S. Ser. No. 12/769,911, filed Apr. 29, 2010, entitled STATIONARY BATTERY TESTER; U.S. Ser. No. 61/330,497, filed May 3, 2010, entitled MAGIC WAND WITH ADVANCED HARNESS DETECTION; U.S. Ser. No. 61/348,901, filed May 27, 2010, entitled ELECTRONIC BATTERY TESTER; U.S. Ser. No. 61/351,017, filed Jun. 3, 2010, entitled IMPROVED ELECTRIC VEHICLE AND HYBRID ELECTRIC VEHICLE BATTERY MODULE BALANCER; U.S. Ser. No. 61/373,045, filed Aug. 12, 2010, entitled ELECTRONIC BATTERY TESTER FOR TESTING STATIONARY STORAGE BATTERY; U.S. Ser. No, 61/411,162, filed Nov. 8, 2010, entitled ELECTRONIC BATTERY TESTER; U.S. Ser. No. 13/098,661, filed May 2, 2011, entitled METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR MEASURING A PARAMETER OF A VEHICLE ELECTRICAL SYSTEM; U.S. Ser. No. 13/152,711, filed Jun. 3, 2011, entitled BATTERY PACK MAINTENANCE FOR ELECTRIC VEHICLE; U.S. Ser. No. 61/558,088, filed Nov. 10, 2011, entitled BATTERY PACK TESTER; U.S. Ser. No. 13/357,306, filed Jan. 24, 2012, entitled STORAGE BATTERY AND BATTERY TESTER; U.S. Ser. No. 61/665,555, filed Jun. 28, 2012, entitled HYBRID AND ELECTRIC VEHICLE BATTERY MAINTENANCE DEVICE; U.S. Ser. No. 13/672,186, filed Nov. 8, 2012, entitled BATTERY PACK TESTER; U.S. Ser. No. 61/777,360, filed Mar. 12, 2013, entitled DETERMINATION OF STARTING CURRENT IN AN AUTOMOTIVE VEHICLE; U.S. Ser. No. 61/777,392, filed Mar. 12, 2013, entitled DETERMINATION OF CABLE DROP DURING A STARTING EVENT IN AN AUTOMOTIVE VEHICLE; U.S. Ser. No. 13/827,128, filed Mar. 14, 2013, entitled HYBRID AND ELECTRIC VEHICLE BATTERY MAINTENANCE DEVICE; U.S. Ser. No. 61/789,189, filed Mar. 15, 2013, entitled CURRENT CLAMP WITH JAW CLOSURE DETECTION; U.S. Ser. No. 61/824,056, filed May 16, 2013, entitled BATTERY TESTING SYSTEM AND METHOD; U.S. Ser. No. 61/859,991, filed Jul. 30, 2013, entitled METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR MONITORING A PLURALITY OF STORAGE BATTERIES IN A STATIONARY BACK-UP POWER SYSTEM; U.S. Ser. No. 14/039,746, filed Sep. 27, 2013, entitled BATTERY PACK MAINTENANCE FOR ELECTRIC VEHICLE; U.S. Ser. No. 61/915,157, filed Dec. 12, 2013, entitled BATTERY TESTER AND BATTERY REGISTRATION TOOL; U.S. Ser. No. 61/928,167, filed Jan. 16, 2014, entitled BATTERY CLAMP WITH ENDOSKELETON DESIGN; U.S. Ser. No. 14/204,286, filed Mar. 11, 2014, entitled CURRENT CLAMP WITH JAW CLOSURE DETECTION; U.S. Ser. No. 62/024,037, filed Jul. 14, 2014, entitled COMBINATION SERVICE TOOL; U.S. Ser. No. 62/055,884, filed Sep. 26, 2014, entitled CABLE CONNECTOR FOR ELECTORNIC BATTERY TESTER; U.S. Ser. No. 14/565,689, filed Dec. 10, 2014, entitled BATTERY TESTER AND BATTERY REGISTRATION TOOL; U.S. Ser. No. 14/598,445, filed Jan. 16, 2015, entitled BATTERY CLAMP WITH ENDOSKELETON DESIGN; U.S. Ser. No. 62/154,251, filed Apr. 29, 2015, entitled CALIBRATION AND PROGRAMMING OF IN-VEHICLE BATTERY SENSORS; U.S. Ser. No. 62/155,045, filed Apr. 30, 2015, entitled CALIBRATION AND PROGRAMMING OF IN-VEHICLE BATTERY SENSORS; U.S. Ser. No. 14/799,120, filed Jul. 14, 2015, entitled AUTOMOTIVE MAINTENANCE SYSTEM; U.S. Ser. No. 14/861,027, filed Sep. 22, 2015, entitled CABLE CONNECTOR FOR ELECTRONIC BATTERY TESTER; U.S. Ser. No. 62/233,614, filed Sep. 28, 2015, entitled KELVIN CONNECTOR ADAPTOR FOR STORAGE BATTERY; U.S. Ser. No. 15/006,467, filed Jan. 26, 2016, entitled ALTERNATOR TESTER; U.S. Ser. No. 15/017,887, filed Feb. 8, 2016, entitled METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR MEASURING A PARAMETER OF A VEHICLE ELECTRICAL SYSTEM; U.S. Ser. No. 15/049,483, filed Feb. 22, 2016, entitled BATTERY TESTER FOR ELECTRIC VEHICLE; U.S. Ser. No. 15/077,975, filed Mar. 23, 2016, entitled BATTERY MAINTENANCE SYSTEM; U.S. Ser. No. 15/140,820, filed Apr. 28, 2016, entitled CALIBRATION AND PROGRAMMING OF IN-VEHICLE BATTERY SENSOR; U.S. Ser. No. 15/149,579, filed May 9, 2016, entitled BATTERY TESTER FOR ELECTRIC VEHICLE; U.S. Ser. No. 62/338,066, filed May 18, 2016, entitled DOUBLE HELIX WIRE WOUND RESISTOR; U.S. Ser. No. 62/355,465, filed Jun. 28, 2016, entitled BATTERY CLAMP; all of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
Battery testing techniques that involves measuring the conductance of the storage batteries typically make use of Kelvin connections for testing equipment. A Kelvin connection is a four point connection technique that allows current to be injected into a battery through a first pair of connectors attached to the battery contacts, while a second pair of connectors is attached to the battery contacts in order to measure the voltage across the posts. Various types of “Kelvin clamps” have been designed to couple to the battery terminals and to continue the circuit that includes the Kelvin connection. However, these prior art clamps are generally suitable only for attachment to battery posts that extend outwardly from a battery housing.